When We Were Soldiers (French version)
by Rookies Blue
Summary: L'histoire suit les événements de la saison 15 et est centrée sur Locus et un personnage original. Les Rouges et Bleus ainsi que d'autres personnages du show apparaîtront dans l'intrigue. La citation en anglais est de Grif(s15 épisode 15), j'ai fais le choix de pas la traduire, mais correspond en gros à "Faire les bonnes choses, ça à tendance craindre".


**When we were soldiers**

Chap 1: Faire les bonnes choses

Encore une nouvelle planète, encore un nouvel endroit à découvrir, il cherchait toujours. Découvrir de nouvelles choses ou rencontrer des gens ne l'intéressait plus, il cherchait. Trouver une piste même infime ou un indice insignifiant n'était pas si difficile pourtant, il avait déjà réussi à trouver avec moins des choses plus… discrètes. Il avait toujours réussi jusqu'à maintenant et ça l'enrageait. Encore et toujours la rage, elle l'habitait depuis longtemps et même la voix dans sa tête n'arrivait pas toujours à l'apaiser. Il se sentait comme ayant cette fureur depuis sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant et, malgré les fois où elle avait semblée absente, elle s'était intensifiée. Chercher… C'était son mot d'ordre… Trouver… Son but. C'était son mantra depuis des années, mais il n'était encore jamais montré aussi sacré auparavant. Son obsession allait le rendre fou et il le savait, cependant… Savoir est une raison justifiable pour abandonner tout sens, toute logique d'esprit. Tant pis s'il mourrait fou… Il voulait savoir.

Savoir où il allait aurait pu lui éviter un retour à la réalité brutal. Il glissa et tomba avec douleur de son estrade et le choc violent de sa tête contre une surface dure et rugueuse l'assomma. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention cette voix dans son esprit, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle l'appelait toujours quand il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Encore rien. Personne n'avait donc besoin d'aide sur cette planète? Jouer encore les chasseurs de primes était exclu, ne valait mieux pas se faire remarquer parmi des gens qui veulent sûrement votre tête. Il soupira. Faire les bonnes choses étaient effectivement… difficiles. Non, pas ça... "Doing the right thing, usually totally sucks!"Oui, c'était un peu ça, il ne l'aurait jamais exprimé en ces termes, mais au fond c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il décida de retourner à son vaisseau puis, changea d'avis quand il remarqua des traces faites par les bottes d'une armure de combat. Étrange… Il n'avait quasiment pas vu de personne en armure jusqu'ici et il ne s'était pas encore aventuré de ce côté. C'était peut-être le moment d'aller voir et puis, il allait forcément rencontrer quelqu'un pour lui donner des infos qu'il voulait.

En suivant l'étrange piste, il se demanda comment était l'armure ainsi que le propriétaire car une du type lourd ou une légère reflétait un peu la force et la faiblesse du porteur donc en cas d'altercation… Il s'arrêta de justesse. Il venait voir la pente raide qui était à ses pieds et, en regardant en bas, le reflet d'un casque. "Heureusement que le soleil ne s'est pas encore totalement couché", se dit-il, "sans quoi je l'aurais manqué." Après avoir rejoint l'objet, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un en partie enseveli et dont seul la tête dépassait des éboulis. Il le dégagea et, après vérifié le pouls de l'inconnu, l'emmena dans son vaisseau.

Noir. "Discret", pensa -t-il. Gris tirant sur le bleu. "Plutôt surprenant, mais assez subtil pour ne pas se faire repérer". Cela lui renvoya un souvenir. De l'orange… Il trouvait cela dangereux et surtout voyant, mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi théâtral et avec un ego ainsi qu'un besoin d'être remarqué si important, c'était presque compréhensible. Il était différent, il avait une préférence pour le vert, c'était plus sage, plus discret, plus terne certes mais, tellement plus protecteur. Il fallait croire que la personne qu'il venait d'aider était un peu comme lui, qu'elle avait aussi un besoin de passer inaperçu. Le casque avait quelque chose de singulier, d'intriguant car même si sa forme était assez unique par sa ressemblance avec un loup, c'était les dommages que celui-ci avait subi qui l'interpella parce que ceux-ci ne semblaient pas avoir d'emprise sur la visière. Elle était intacte, à peine une éraflure comme si elle était neuve, pourtant tout le reste de l'armure semblait avoir vécu, d'avoir été malmené lors de violents combats. Toutes les pièces du bras droit étaient grises et ressemblaient à celles des armures Sangheili de la Grande Guerre alors que le reste de l'armure était une fabrication de l'armée UNSC ce qui donnait un résultat surprenant. "Un soldat", pensa-t-il, "mais que faisait-il seul? Et qu'était-ce donc que cette étrange armure?". Son regard fut attiré par un objet attaché à la cuisse… La poignée d'une épée à énergie? Comment l'avait-il eu et, surtout, qu'était-il? Ennemi ou ami? Ami… C'était idiot d'utiliser ce terme dans son cas, il n'avait pas d'amis, juste des connaissances. Il installa plus confortablement son "invité" puis alla vérifier qu'aucun danger rôdait dehors avant de décoller.

* * *

Il sentait qu'il quittait la terre ferme, il reconnaissait ce genre de tremblements, ceux d'un vaisseau prenant de l'altitude. Il commençait peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient? Trop longtemps s'en doute… Il n'aimait pas ça et encore moins se retrouver avec un inconnu sans l'avoir choisi. Au fait, combien étaient-ils? Encore un peu sonné, réfléchir lui faisait mal à la tête, puis il se rappela le coup reçu lors de sa chute. Il avait été distrait et cela lui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Il se remémora une remarque qu'on lui avait faite par le passé à propos de ce genre d'erreur de débutant. Il n'était plus un novice, il était un combattant expérimenté, en particulier pour son âge, cependant ses pensées lui avaient fait faire une faute ridicule. Il se décevait.

\- "Hey!", cria une voix dans sa tête.

\- "Je sais, je sais, je faisais pas attention et,oui, je ne t'écoutais pas.", répondit-il mentalement.

\- "Je me disais bien!"

\- "Sais-tu où nous sommes ou tout simplement ce qu'il s'est passé?"

\- "Nous sommes dans le vaisseau de ton bon samaritain. Il semble t'avoir trouvé et ramené ici afin de veiller à ce que tu ne sois pas blessé. Il a l'air… assez sympa. Enfin assez pour ramasser des inconnus et les prendre avec lui!"

\- "Dangereux?"

\- "C'est un combattant à n'en pas douter! Il a l'air assez costaud… Je te déconseille de l'affronter si tu le peux. Ah! Et pas très causant non plus, il n'a pas pipé un mot. Bon, il est vrai que s'il l'avait fait, on aurait pu le prendre pour un …"

\- "Suffit… Des choses à dire sur notre véhicule?"

\- "Petit vaisseau, mais pas de l'UNSC, plutôt alien… pas entièrement, je crois. Je n'ai encore jamais été en contact avec un de ce modèle."

\- "OK… Merci Flame, je vais voir par moi-même."

\- "Pas de problème boss!"

Il soupira. Où était-il encore tombé? Sans trop de volonté, il se leva et marcha vers ce qui semblait être le poste de pilotage. "Dieu, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas grand ni de l'UNSC!" se dit-il en regardant les parois. Il eut un léger coup de mou et sa jambe gauche manqua le pas et c'est de justesse qu'il se rattrapa au mur. Dans son étourdissement, il avait dût faire du bruit car le pilote en armure grise et verte le regardait en lui tournant le dos. "Merde", se dit-il," et moi qui voulait l'analyser en silence et en toute discrétion...Suis grillé!".

* * *

Il était concentré sur le pilotage quand il entendit un bruit lourd et métallique derrière lui. Ignorant à qui il avait affaire, il décida de regarder par dessus son épaule ainsi il allait voir sans donner une impression d'agression. Quand il le fit, il vit son passager debout dans le passage et se tenant à la paroi d'une main, il semblait encore un peu faible et certainement déboussolé. Il mit en route le pilotage automatique puis se retourna complètement vers l'étranger en faisant gaffe de ne pas le menacer de son arme. L'autre le fixait et il n'aimait pas ça, mais sa patience s'était améliorée et il avait déjà connu pire. Il décida d'approcher l'autre calmement et prudemment comme avec une bête sauvage, la peur peut faire faire des choses violentes parfois.

\- "Je n'aime pas sa démarche… c'est suspect."

\- "Parano! Normal qu'il soit prudent, vous ne vous connaissez pas et vu que t'es encore groggy, il évite d'être brusque et de t'effrayer.", lui lança Flame dans sa tête.

\- "Je ne suis pas un animal…", lui répliqua-t-il mentalement.

\- "Tu es sûr?!"

\- Je ne le suis pas!, dit-il sèchement avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait prononcé à voix haute.

Le pilote s'était arrêté et le regardait puis eu un léger mouvement de tête sur le côté comme pour le juger. Il lui adressa la parole sur un ton calme et détaché comme s'il ne venait pas d'entendre l'exclamation.

\- Je vois que vous semblez aller mieux. Heureusement pour vous, vous ne vous êtes pas blessé, sinon trouver un hôpital aurait été difficile dans ce cas.

\- Il faut croire que j'ai eu de la chance, seule ma tête semble s'être ramassée un coup…, lâcha-t-il de la façon la plus naturelle possible.

\- Oui, beaucoup de chance…

\- Heu… C'est votre vaisseau?, balança-t-il peu à l'aise.

\- "C'est vraiment ta première question? T'es sérieux?!", lui lança Flame sur un ton moqueur.

\- "Oh Ca va! C'est une question comme une autre!"

\- Oui…, lui répondit l'homme face à lui.

\- Pas mal, petit, mais pas mal… Nous nous rendons où?!

\- Pas de destination précise… Si vous en avez une, je peux vous y emmener.

\- Il faut croire que… On est du même bord. Il y a pas nulle part où je suis attendu. Mais, si je erre moi c'est pour retrouver quelque chose. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Je sais...

La réponse de l'inconnu lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer. Il avait trop parlé et cela l'énervait cependant, il était intéressé de connaître la raison de l'errance de son sauveur.

\- Et vous?

L'autre baissa la tête puis regarda sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait ou qu'il avait quelque chose de difficile à dire.

\- Aider… Faire les bonnes choses...

\- OK…

\- "Enigme… J'adore! Il peut pas être encore plus cryptique ou… Sybillin et ce sans même parler!? Parce que pour le moment ça veut tout dire!", commença la voix féminine dans sa tête.

\- "Flame…"

\- "Oui?"

\- "Ferme-là, s'il-te-plait...A chacun ses raisons…"

\- "Si tu le veux vraiment.", et elle se tut.

Il souffla. Il était lassé de devoir se battre mentalement ainsi. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas, mais sans elle… Il serait seul.

\- Même si vous tenez debout, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer. Nous reparlerons quand vous serez complètement rétabli.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord puis fit demi-tour et alla se recoucher.

* * *

La réplique l'avait un peu surpris. Avait-il mal fait? Il était certain d'avoir fait attention, mais... comprendre les autres êtres humains n'était pas sa spécialité. "Si seulement Felix…", pensa-t-il avant de l'effacer de son esprit. Il était libre maintenant, penser à lui serait que retomber dans le gouffre et tous ses efforts n'auraient servi à rien. Il devait avancer, s'améliorer et pour cela il devait parler.

Quand il entendit la voix de l'autre soldat, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune, pas un gosse, un adulte sûrement dans la vingtaine. Cela allait être encore plus dur pour lui, il n'avait pas les qualités sociales requises pour dialoguer avec quelqu'un de cet âge. Mais, avec sa question, le jeune semblait tout aussi maladroit que lui, ce qui le rassura. Il avait finalement des gens comme lui dans ce monde. Cela avait l'air d'aller jusqu'à ce que l'étranger lui demande la raison de son errance, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Comment lui répondre? Après il regretta sa réponse cependant son invité semblait encore un peu faible. "Son état est plus important que mon égo", pensa-t-il et il lui conseilla donc d'aller se recoucher. Après que le soldat soit parti, il se demanda quoi faire avec un individu plutôt jeune et qui a nulle part où aller. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que l'inconnu recherchait quelque chose… Peut-être son escouade, il devait bien en avoir une. Pour le moment, il était exclu de faire quoique ce soit de dangereux temps que son jeune passager serait à bord. Il avait déjà conduit trop de jeunes soldats, des gosses, à la guerre, à la mort et maintenant il voulait juste se racheter pour ses erreurs.

* * *

La nuit fut étrange, les rêves encore plus… De vieux souvenirs vinrent hanter le sommeil des deux soldats qui, sous leurs armures, étaient aussi brisés l'un que l'autre.


End file.
